Angelic
by PuppyNoelle
Summary: She was the angel, and he was the demon. But Maka knew better. She was the one corrupting him. SoulxMaka, smut/lemon. One-shot.


Angelic

by PuppyNoelle

Description: She was the angel, and he was the demon. But Maka knew better. _She_ was the one corrupting _him_. SoulxMaka, smut/lemon. One-shot.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm still working on the ending of Unintended Medicine, but I had to take a break from it when I finally got smacked with the inspiration to finish this one. I have the next couple days off work, so hopefully I can get things for UM wrapped up and get started on its sequel. But here's some smutty goodness for you :D

Enjoy!

~Love, Ash

* * *

><p>She was the angel, and he was the demon. Or at least that's how they appeared to everyone else.<p>

Maka was the perfect student, the pretty, petite blonde girl. Soul was the slacker with white-blonde hair, and predatory crimson eyes. She was polite, he was rude. She carried herself with back straight and shoulders aligned, while he hunched his back and slouched his shoulders unevenly. She was prim and proper, and he was a standard rebel.

But Maka knew better.

She finished wiping the clear droplets from her body, and wrapped the fluffy off-white towel snugly around her torso. She had needs, and she would be damned if anything or anyone was going to get in her way. She had been denying her mounting feelings for her partner for so long now, that she felt like she was going to explode. She was in love with him. Yes, she knew that. She had probably been in love with him since the very first moment they'd met. They were both just too young back then to have any clue what love even was.

However, when it came to her partner, there was another emotion, just as powerful, that she felt: lust. It was something that she had never imagined that she would ever feel, because it was a feeling that she had been so vehemently against her entire life. Yet she'd been silently disgracing herself for the last few months. It all started out innocently enough.

She had been secretly purchasing harlequin romance novels in hardback format, then immediately discarding the incriminating paper covers in the trash cans of the bookstore's ladies restroom. When she brought the books home, she would hide in her room to read them, and then stuff them underneath her bed where she hoped her partner would never find them. But soon, the formerly innocent Maka Albarn had her curiosity piqued, and she was obsessed with learning more.

She was too embarrassed to pick up the more risque books at the local bookstore, so she turned to the internet for the anonymity she desired. She found hundreds of books online about the topic of sex, and there were even more reviews telling her which ones were good and which were not. It was a treasure trove of information, and it was all a few clicks away. She thoroughly examined the reviews and descriptions of each book she found, and finally selected a few that seemed to fit her, added them to her virtual shopping cart, and clicked the "Place Order" button.

Her secret had almost been discovered when Soul had retrieved the package from the delivery man. He walked back into their apartment, calling Maka's name. She had strolled out of her room, and just as her partner was about to slice through the tape on the box's lid, she snatched it away from him, and fled toward the privacy of her bedroom.

"They're just books!" she called over her shoulder, before closing the door securely behind her. Her partner merely shrugged, and tossed the scissors carelessly onto the kitchen countertop as he walked away.

Maka hid those books under her bed, too. She soon added a couple more books to her miniature collection, and deigned to buy herself a rabbit vibrator as well. It was all in the name of research- and, as she soon discovered, all in the name of the magical little thing called an "orgasm" too. It still wasn't enough for Maka though, as her thoughts returned to the inspiration for this little experiment: her lust for Soul.

She stepped up her game. First, she went on the Pill, to balance out her hormones and so that she wouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant. Then, she started dressing just a little bit more feminine. Liz had been thrilled when the younger woman had asked her to help shop for "girly" and "flirty" clothes, and had even convinced Maka to buy some lacy push-up bras and panties.

When she and Soul were in the privacy of their own apartment, Maka made sure to work her new style. She walked around with cleavage-revealing, lace-trimmed camisoles in addition to her already short skirts and shorts. Sometimes she even wore midriff baring tops, just to show her partner a little more of her creamy, pale skin. She even wore her hair down more often, just for the additional sex appeal.

It was working. After a few days of raised eyebrows and confused looks, Soul gave in and relaxed to enjoy the show. Maka often caught him staring at her. Sometimes his eyes were glued to her newly emphasized breasts, sometimes they watched her hair fly around her shoulders; sometimes they synchronized with her hips as they swayed back and forth while she walked; but more than anything else, those crimson orbs loved trailing up and down her long, lean legs. She guessed that her partner had probably already secretly memorized the shape of her legs while staring at them in his weapon form. Those legs had always been her greatest physical asset.

The pair never spoke about this change in their routine though. Maka strolled around the apartment dressed skimpily, Soul unabashedly stared at her, and both pretended that none of this was unusual.

However, as Maka peeked out of the bathroom, with the towel still snug around her body, she was finally ready to put an end to this game. She made her way over to Soul's bedroom door and took a deep breath, bracing herself. The door swung open to reveal her partner sprawled out on his bed, headphones covering his ears, bare feet tapping in the air in rhythm with the music, while his eyes were glued to the screen of his laptop. She closed and locked the door behind her. Still, he hadn't even noticed her intrusion. Maka couldn't have that.

"Soul," she said, cooing lightly. He still didn't hear her.

She called a few more times, to no avail, before gliding up right beside his bed and yelling his name.

Soul's body jerked upward as he yanked the large headphones off his head.

He snarled, "What the _hell_ Maka-" His eyes immediately latched onto the fluffy cloth that was the only thing hiding his meister's naked body from him. He forced his eyes upward, to meet the young woman's gaze.

Maka leaned down, just enough to give her weapon a small peek of cleavage. She repeated his name, this time her voice held a needy, lustful edge. The mood had instantly changed. Soul dropped his headphones, and leaned his face in closer to hers.

"Maka..." he whispered huskily, bravely reaching a hand out and running it up her naked arm, stopping on her shoulder blade.

The meister took that hand in her own, and seated herself in front of him on the bed. She leaned forward and lightly touched her lips to his. Before she could pull back, however, her partner had pressed her lips to his own, and his tongue was already asking for permission to enter her mouth. Like a child, he was excited and eager. She parted her lips to let his tongue slip inside. He was passionate and enthusiastic, but Maka had to use the knowledge gained from her books to guide him. She took one of his hands and gently guided it to the small of her back. She guided his remaining hand to her thigh and smoothly moved his fingertips across her skin in a circular motion.

He had no idea what he was doing. _She _was the one corrupting _him._ It was a thought that Maka secretly relished. The nerd was now cooler than the cool guy.

But he sure caught on quickly. Maka's throat emitted tiny, restrained moans as Soul's fingertips slowly and sensually caressed her skin. He was finally putting his infamous self-control to good use. Maka was craving more intimate attention though. She gently glided his hand from the outside of her thigh to the inside, placing it higher up on her leg, closer to her core. She felt her partner's lips curl into a smirk as they kissed.

She curled the fingers of one hand around the cloth on the front of his t-shirt, and snaked the other hand up beneath the cloth, gently rubbing along his bare chest. This elicited a small moan from him as well. Maka wanted to hear that sound again. She slid both hands down to the lower hem of his shirt and tugged it upward. Soul took the hint, and removed his hands from his meister's body. He held them above his head, straight in the air. Maka leisurely pulled the black cloth up, watching, as if his shirt were a stage curtain, as his tanned chest and old scar were gradually revealed.

Once the shirt was finally discarded, and his crimson eyes found her emerald ones again, Maka kissed him once more. His hands found their way to her hips, while hers tangled themselves in his disheveled, snow-white hair. Maka felt him tug at her towel, and it effortlessly fell, cascading around her legs, revealing her entire nude form. Soul pulled out of the kiss to visually take her in.

The meister giggled as a tiny droplet of blood trickled down from his nose. She wiped it away with her thumb and grinned as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She recaptured his lips and adjusted her body so that she was now seated on his lap. She felt the bulge beneath his pants for the first time, but ignored it as she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him.

After Soul's hands had thoroughly explored the rest of her body, Maka guided one of them back down to her inner thigh and spread her legs wide enough for his hand to fit between them. His lips curled into a cocky grin as she panted out verbal instructions. He followed her every command, exactly. He stroked her, curled his fingers, and pushed in and out just how she wanted him to, until he'd mastered that as well.

Refusing to reach her climax from mere foreplay, Maka reached down and pulled his hand away. She was ready for the main event.

She kissed him once more, then reached down, and slowly unhooked his belt buckle. Soul placed his palms flat against the surface of the bed, and leaned back to give Maka better access to his lower half. When the meister had finally stripped her weapon down to only his boxers, she suddenly became nervous. Sure, she'd read all about the male genitalia, she'd seen drawings and diagrams, and she knew how it all worked, but this was the first time she would ever actually _see_ a fully naked man.

Soul picked up on her hesitation, and took mercy on her. He leaned forward again, and claimed her lips. As they kissed, he removed the boxers himself. After this final item of clothing was discarded, Soul pulled back to allow Maka to take control again. But she didn't want to be the dominant one anymore. She grabbed his hand and leaned all the way back, flat across the bed. She spread her legs wide for him and pulled his body forward by the hand, giving him one last verbal command:

"Fuck me, Soul."

His chest rumbled with a low, husky chuckle. "Whatever you say, Maka."

He slowly leaned all the way forward, and kissed her with unrestrained passion. A moment later, he finally entered her, and she lightly gasped into his mouth. He fit so perfectly inside of her, and he must've felt that way, too, because he held still for a moment, taking in the feel of her walls. But soon enough he began slowly pulling in and out of her. Eventually, she began bucking her hips up to match his thrusts. They both moaned and sighed in combined rhythm until they both found their orgasms and collapsed from exhaustion.

Soul finally pulled out of his meister, to snuggle up against her side. He tenderly kissed her cheek and said, "I have been _dying_ to do that for what feels like _forever_."

Maka turned her face towards his and frowned at him. "Then why didn't you do something sooner? _I'm_ the one who had to do all the hard work!"

He chuckled, "Because I had to know _you_ wanted me first. I didn't even _know_ you wanted me until you started giving me that little peepshow around the house. I mean, at first I thought you were dressing that way because you wanted to impress some other guy, and then when I realized you were _only_ doing it around the house..."

"..._Then_ you knew."

"Yep," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "I would've been happy to keep watching the show for a bit longer, but this works too," he said, leaning in closer and softly taking her lips. Once he pulled back he continued, "But, seriously Maka, where the _hell_ did you learn all this stuff? Surely you haven't..."

She flushed, smacking him on the arm. "No! This was my first time Soul," she said, pouting at him. "I just... did a little research first."

This piqued her weapon's interest. "What _kind_ of research?"

Her blush deepened. "Remember that box of books I wouldn't let you open?"

Then it clicked, and his lips pealed into a cocky grin. "Well, well... Maka Albarn, you're not quite as _angelic_ as you like to act, are you? I sure am glad that I finally get to meet _your_ little inner demon."

"And _you're_ less of a _bad boy_ than you like to project. Tch. Waiting for the _girl_ to make the first move. Isn't it supposed to be _cool_ to drag a girl to your bed and have your way with her?"

"Nah," he replied, pulling his lover close against his bare chest, "guys like that are _desperate_. _Real_ cool guys are gentlemen."

"You are _such_ a cliche."

* * *

><p>Some of the things I wanted to accomplish with this one-shot:<p>

~Angel vs. Demon theme, obviously

~Irony, and role reversals

~Maka = Dominant, Soul = Submissive, without being kinky

Please review if you enjoyed it!

~Love, Ash


End file.
